New Girl New Problems
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: DISCONTINED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first Spirited Away fanfic, but so far I've written like almost ten fanfics for Tokyo Mew Mew, and FYI I'm still using Haku even tough his real name is different, but I can't remember it, so before the story here's the summary and disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Spirited Away, I wish I did but I don't, besides I could never think up of something like that.**

**Summary: Chihiro has missed Haku so much that she decided to go back to spirit world while her parents were gone, and when a human girl comes into spirit world by accident Chihiro decides to stay and help her free her parents from the pig spell, but does Haku start to fall for the new girl, Takura? Couples...they're a secret, only I know.**

Chpt.1-We're Going Away

:Chihiro's POV:

It's been a year since I was in spirit world, and I miss it, I miss Haku, Kamaji, Lynn, and even Yubaba (sp?) so when my parents gave me some news I made the most important decision of my life.

"Chihiro we have some news to tell you," my mom said when I was flipping through channels on our TV so I turned it off and turned to my parents

"We need to go on a business trip, but we can't bring you along, so do you think you'll be fine all alone for a while?" my dad asked me

"Yeah, I can go over to my friends' place, how long will you be gone?" I asked them really wanting to go back to spirit world where all of my friends were

"We'll be gone for two months will your friends' parents mind?" my mom asked me and I shook my head

"Well then, glad that we have solutions, we're leaving tomorrow, will you like us to drop you off?" my dad asked me

"NO! I mean, I can walk, that way you guys can get there earlier," I said and they nodded which made me really happy knowing that I'll be able to see Haku again.

The Next Day (FYI I'm making this at least 1600 words long)

When I heard my parents' car leave the driveway I got up, changed, ate breakfast then I ran to the direction to the portal of spirit world. A few minutes later I arrived to the entrance of the tunnel that'll lead me to the portal so I stopped to take a breath then I ran inside the tunnel and ended up outside where the river was supposed to be then I crossed the rocks and entered, then I ran to the bathhouse. "Haku, I'm back!" I yelled when I was in front of the bath house then I saw Haku walk out

"Chihiro, what're you doing here!" Haku asked with a big smile on his face as he hugged me

"I don't want to be alone while my parents are gone on a trip, so I decided to come back to see everyone!" I said with a smile

"I'm so glad to see you, you haven't changed a bit," Haku said as we walked into the bath house

"I'm glad to see you too, will everyone be glad to see me?" I asked him a little unsure if anyone wouldn't mind me being here

"Of course, you were all anyone could talk about," Haku said with a smile that made me blush on the inside as Lynn walked up

"Chihiro, you're back, it's good to see you again!" Lynn said with a smile as she gave me a hug

"It's good to see you again too Lynn, so has anything changed while I was gone?" I asked her and she chuckled

"Nothing has ever been changed in this place ever since Yubaba built this place, and I doubt it will, unless another human comes then we'll have to do everything that we did to you," Lynn said with a smile as I returned the smile

"That's good to hear then, well I have to go, I have to say hi to Kamaji!" I said as Lynn and Haku nodded then I ran to the direction of the boiler room to see the boiler man, Kamaji.

A couple of minutes later when I entered the boiler room the soot balls that were created from soot came jumping around me which made Kamaji turn around to tell them to get back to work then when he saw me a smile grew on his face "Chihiro, good to see you again, how have you been doing!" Kamaji asked while he still worked which I could understand since he's the one that fills up the baths

"I've been great, and I'm really happy to be back, I get an excuse to not be in school!" I said really glad that I get to miss two months of school

"Don't you go telling other humans about us, you hear me?" Kamaji asked and I nodded

"I haven't even told my parents about spirit world, and I'll just say that I had to go out of town to see my family members, and I won't be lying," I said and Kamaji nodded

"Well you should get going, night draws near and you don't want to stay here after nighttime again now do you?" Kamaji said

"No sir, goodbye, I'll come back tomorrow!" I said running out of the boiler room and back to the bathhouse to tell everyone that I'll be coming back tomorrow.

So a few minutes later when I exited the bath house and started to walk across the bridge I saw a purple haired twelve year old girl with a purple t-shirt, black shorts and purple and black converses, and I knew that she was a human "Who are you and what are you doing here, you can't be here?" I yelled making her look at me as I ran to her and grabbed her hand then I started running to the river but she stopped me

"Let go, I have to go back to my mom and dad and my sister!" the girl said making me have a shocked look on my face

"Are they eating any of the food in here!" I asked and she nodded "No, this is bad they can't eat the food here, tell me where they are and hurry, before night comes!" I yelled and she pointed so I ran to where she pointed while dragging her then I saw what I feared most they were gobbling up the food

"Mom, dad, Ichigo, stop eating you guys are getting fatter!" the girl said starting to walk up to them but I stopped her

"Unless you want to see them as pigs I suggest you don't bother them," I said and she gave me a you're-a-crazy-weird-physco look then she touched her dad and when he turned she screamed

"Dad what happened, why are they pigs tell me now!" the girl yelled to me as I saw the sun setting

"Don't worry, I'll come back for them tomorrow, right now we have to go, it's almost night, and you don't want to be here at night!" I yelled trying to grab her hand so we could run but she backed away from me

"I'm not leaving without my family!" she said as the sun grew closer to the horizon

"Trust me just leave them, nobody should have to stay here at night, I know what'll happen if we don't cross the river now!" I said but she still stayed

"No, besides what are you talking about and who are you!" she asked me as the sun setted for good, and night came

"We're too late...now you have to face spirit world," I said as she gave me a doubtful face then when her expression changed I knew that the spirits that owned these restraunts appeared

"W-what's going on, and how do you know so much about this place!" she asked me

"I know because I was here all by myself one time, and this is spirit world, I was supposed to be the last human to come here!" I yelled as I dragged her to the bathhouse

"Where are we going and tell me your name!" she asked me

"We're going to see a friend of mines and my name's Chihiro, but if some people here call me Sin then don't mind it, they just don't know my real name, but first tell me your name, it's very important that I know your name," I said as she started to become see through but I didn't tell her

"I'm Zaktra, and why are we going to a bathhouse?" Zaktra asked me as I crossed the bridge

"To see my friend," I said as Haku came running up to me

"Chihiro what are you still doing here and why is there another human here!" Haku asked me with a shocked look

"I found her outside and I tried to get her out but apparently her mom, dad, and sister were eating the food...do you have something for her, the same thing that you gave me?" I asked him as I showed him her see through hand and he nodded then he got out the same food that he gave me when I was close to disappearing and he gave it to me to give to her

"What is that and why are you giving it to me?" Zaktra asked with an unsure look

"It's food from this world, if you eat it then you won't disappear, see, you're already starting to disappear," I said holding up her hand for her to see then her hand went through mines which made her have a really wide eyed expression then she took it and ate it

"I'm better!" Zaktra said

"Follow me, you need to see Yubaba about a job," Haku said holding out his hand for Zaktra to take

"Why do I need a job?" Zaktra asked us with a confused look

"Because if you don't get one then Yubaba will turn you into an animal," I said and Haku nodded so she followed Haku to an elevator

"I'll be with Lynn or Kamaji, I need someplace to stay for the night!" I yelled so Haku could hear me then he nodded so I went to the direction of where the baths were so I could look for Lynn, then at the smallest bath I saw Lynn cleaning up the hair that was left in the tub

"Chihiro you're still here, why didn't you cross the river before nightfall?" Lynn asked me as she swept hair into a corner

"Because I was trying to get another human out of here," I said which made her have a shocked and surprised look on her face

"What, a human's here again?" Lynn asked and I nodded

"Do you have an extra bed I could sleep in?" I asked her and she shook her head

"Knowing Haku he'll give me the human and we only have one bed, so it'll go to her, try Kamaji," Lynn suggested so I nodded and ran off

"Thanks Lynn!" I yelled as I ran into the boiler room.

"Kamaji do you have an extra bed that I could sleep in for a while?" I asked Kamaji when I entered the boiler room

"Chihiro, you're still here, but you should've made it out before nightfall," Kamaji said so I decided to explain Zaktra once again

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a human girl named Zaktra," I said crossing my arms

"Ah, so there's another Chihiro here," Kamaji said

"...Not really...I guess you're right but please answer my question," I said

"Gomen, and yes I have another bed, it's the only extra I have, but I warn you it might have some blood from when Haku was poisoned," Kamaji said opening a drawer with one of his arms then he grabbed a bed that was rolled up and laid it out

"Arigato, I'm going to see if Zaktra has a job," I said stretching then I walked out of the boiler room and back into the bathhouse.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gomen for not updating in a while, I kind of had writer's block and other fanfics that I had to update, here's the next chappy though! FYI I'm still calling the Kowaku river Haku, I don't know why I just want to, I don't know why I do a lot of things. -.-'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, I wish I did. I only own my OC Zaktra

Chpt.2-Shocking Kiss That Leads To Betrayal

When I was about to enter an elevator that'll lead me to Yubaba's office, a.k.a the top floor but when the elevator came down I saw Zaktra lip locking with Haku! So I ran back to the boiler room trying hard to keep a straight face and not cry since only Kamaji, Lynn, and Yubaba's sister (I forgot her name) knew about my crush on Haku so when I arrived to the boiler room I felt tears starting to come out of my eyes which made Kamaji turn my way

"Chihiro what's wrong?" Kamaji asked still working which I could understand

"Haku and Zaktra...I saw them...they were kissing," I said between sobs as I sat on my bed and cried even more

"There, there, are you sure it was Haku and Zaktra?" Kamaji asked as he patted my back trying to comfort me

"Yeah, Zaktra has purple hair and Haku has a blue outfit and I those when I saw them kissing...I thought he liked me," I said letting out more sobs

"Maybe Zaktra isn't what she seems to be...no ordinary human could recover that fast after such a shock of finding their family are now pigs, and that they have to work here in order to survive," Kamaji said which had me stumped

"Yeah...yeah you're right, when I found out that I had to stay here I went crazy and I was scared...but Zaktra barely showed any sign of fear...wonder why..." I said wiping away some of my tears

"We'll find out later, you should get some rest now, in your world you'd be sleeping at this time," Kamaji said so I nodded, stretched then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and silently walked out of the boiler room to see if I could find Haku, so I looked at the pig pen and I saw him with Zaktra, hand-in-hand so I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "Hello Haku, Zaktra," I said making them turn around and letting go of each other's hands

"Hi Chihiro, I didn't hear you come," Haku said trying to hide some blush

"Well I came and saw you two holding hands, and I guess you didn't see me when I saw you two kissing!" I yelled making Zaktra surprised but Haku confused

"What, what are you talking about, we never kissed and I was just holding her hand because she was scared!" Haku said still with a confused look on his face

"Don't lie to me I saw you two with my own eyes, in the elevator that leads to Yubaba's office!" I yelled louder and I saw that Zaktra was becoming really nervous "Zaktra what's wrong?" I asked her as she clenched her hands into fists then unclenched them

"Haku isn't lying we didn't kiss...I just accidentally made an image in your mind that we were kissing...I have to go!" Zaktra said running away with tears steaming down her eyes which made me and Haku wide eyed

"How can Zaktra do that!" I said under my breath

"I have no idea what's going on with her...but we should find out...I think Zaktra will bring danger to the spirit world if she stays any longer!" Haku said with a worried look so I looked at him

"What do you mean, how will she be able to do that no humans have powers, not even spirits have powers, unless they're a witch!" I asked him and he shook his head

"Are you willing to be involved in a danger greater than when No Face came?" Haku asked me so I nodded my head

"I wasn't scared then, and I'm not scared now," I said with a smile

"Zaktra might be the spirit that disappeared a couple of years ago, that spirit was even more powerful than Yubaba...but I'm not really sure...and I don't know if I'm right or what," Haku said running a hand through his hair

"Don't worry I'll help you, I won't leave until I find this out!" I said making Haku give me a smile

"Arigato Chihiro, I knew I could count on you," Haku said so I returned his smile.

TBC

**A/N: Again sorry that I haven't updated in a while and if you can't understand Japanese tell me so I can start putting up a glossary, and gomen for making this chapter so short but I thought that it would be a great cliffhanger, so if anyone has an answer to the weird power that Zaktra has tell me in a review please. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

Chpt.3-Finding Out Zaktra's True SelfThe Tinmura Spirit is revealed

'I'm so stupid how could I use my powers in front of humans and spirits?' Zaktra thought as she helped Linn wash up a bathtub

"What's on your mind Zaktra?" Linn asked seeing that Zaktra was stressing out over something

"Nothing...what would you do if I told you that I'm not a human?" Zaktra asked as she stopped cleaning to take a quick break

"Nothing, unless you were some sort of robot that's built to destroy things then I would just have to run away," Linn said with a playful smile on her face but when she saw that Zaktra was still in her serious face she changed her expression "You're not really a robot are you?" Linn asked and Zaktra shook her head

"Of course not...all I know is that I'm not human...promise me that you won't tell any of the other spirits what I am," Zaktra said making Linn stop working and look at her

"I promise, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Linn asked so Zaktra took a deep breath

"I'm the Tinmura Spirit, I was just raised in the family that were turned into pigs, one day when I was walking around in the Human World I accidently made myself noticable in humans' eyes, and when I tried to make myself become a spirit again the Sintaros drove up to the street I was standing in and they offered me to have some food, so I tried some and for some reason I wasn't able to escape from the human world, so I just lived with them...then when we came back here I knew what would happen when the sun setted, so I tried to make up excuses to Chihiro when she tried to get me out so I could stay home...but I never expected the Sintaro family to stay along with me," Zaktra explained as a surprised and shocked look came on Linn's face

"What? But we thought that the Tinmura spirit was out of existince, how were you able to pass as a human on our alarms?" Linn asked not recovering from shock

"I'm able to do things like that...but please don't tell anybody, espically Yubaba, I know she'll only use me to help her make money," Zaktra said

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret, now get back to work," Linn said which made Zaktra smile so they went back to work not wanting to get in trouble by Yubaba.

TBC

**A/N: Nya! I made it too short and I took forever to write it sorry, next chappy I'll make it longer, and don't mind the fact that I said nya, I always say it don't know why, review please. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SOO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK and school and two comics I'm working on and another fanfic that I'm writing so don't kill me! And give me ideas, I got nothing in the brain, evil brain never works when I need it to.


	5. GOMEN

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated anything in a long time but my computer's internet access is busted, and I have a limited time at the libary for other things, GOMEN NASAI I'll try to update I SWEAR!


	6. NOTE FOR like hell I'd tell you my name

So like hell I'd tell you my name you think that I would cry after that damn note huh? HA I've seen better insults coming from a newborn, so kiss my ass, I'll still write this story whether you like it or not! And just so you know after all of the things that I've been through I haven't cried for years.


	7. NOTE THANKS & SORRY

Thank you to the people who said my stories are good. I swear I'll update, but it might not be for a while because I have to audition to get into high school, and I have to memorize a script for the audition and practice painting and drawing for the audition, since I'm trying out for a school of the arts for Drama and of course Art, so when the audition is done I'll update. OH And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. SORRY

please forgve me but I can't update until after Feb.22 because I have to audition to get into highschool so I'm kind of stressed out now, I still have to do 2 more paintings. --


End file.
